


齐人之福

by ninaneversay



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaneversay/pseuds/ninaneversay
Relationships: 冰佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	齐人之福

【齐人之福】  
楼上楼下住着的小情侣，要是周末的晚上不凑在一起做个爱也太见外了吧。  
和魏然拉拉扯扯进了卧室，高天佐连门都没顾上关牢，毛毛躁躁就把卫衣脱了扔地上。  
半裸赤诚，和魏然交换了几个吻，气息都不稳，问，“今天晚上我说了算行不行？”  
说了算就说了算。还不是高天佐上位骑着魏然动，搞得他不像是那个被操的一样。  
这样亲密无间的体位，两个人都爽到不行，高天佐甚至从床头摸了烟点上火。  
含着烟雾，再和恋人分享一个弥漫尼古丁的深吻，直到大脑一片空白。  
嘭，一下。喵呜。喵呜。  
顺着没关紧的卧室门缝，安静不仅毫不费力的爬上了床，还很好奇地凑到魏然枕边，转着圈的看。  
卧槽了，魏然觉得自己真他妈每次和高天佐做爱都有新惊喜啊，妈的。  
本想捂着自己的脸，但是高天佐不让，也不知道哪里来得力气，抓住魏然的手固定在枕头两侧。  
安静先是尾巴在魏然的额头打转，又伸出带倒刺的猫猫舌舔魏然的侧脸。  
要是往常，爱猫人士魏然当然开心，可是现在他身上还有一个天杀的高天佐在骑着自己的鸡吧。  
操，这什么齐人之福。  
看安静还有想给自己手臂踩奶的冲动，魏然赶紧叫了停，“高天佐，安静在看！”  
“那就让她看呗。”  
魏然是知道高天佐的床上的小无赖，这次也是没有办法说，“高天佐，猫是不是饿了，你管一管行不行。”  
“不行，我也饿。”说完还过分的把魏然的手凑向嘴巴，模仿着口活的声色犬马，舔弄吮吸金牌制作人的修长手指。  
实在看不下去，借机把高天佐拉下来，警告了句，“我回来再收拾你。”  
也不管自己鸡吧硬着还戴着套，随便穿了个短裤，魏然就把安静抱走，带去客厅，在食盆里添了猫粮，补充了新水。  
确认好房门上锁，才继续刚刚中断的情事。  
高天佐现在还有力气，嘟囊一句，“拔屌无情。”  
没过多久就被魏然按着后颈，跪着操到眼眶想掉泪，“操，魏然，你摸一摸我，行不行。”  
“不行。我说不行。”再温柔的魏然也有在床上反击报复的时候。  
淅淅沥沥被搞射了精，刚刚躺好的高天佐还没来得及点上事后烟，又被魏然逼迫着一边罚站一边挨操。  
一条腿将将站着，另一条腿被提起来操，拉扯得大腿根的韧带都在痛，可又痛又爽。  
完全没有了一开始的狠劲，赔了夫人又折兵的高天佐，支支吾吾求魏然，“歇一会儿，操，歇一会儿，真受不了。”  
“不行，我再说一遍，不行。”平时好说话的魏然这次是下定了决心收拾如此恶作剧的高天佐。  
第二次被操射的时候，高天佐连话都没说出来，眼前闪过白光，魏然抽出自己性器，亲吻着他的脖颈血管，用手指继续按摩敏感的前列腺，刻意帮高天佐把高潮一波波延长。  
本来就腰软腿酸的高天佐不由自主跪坐在地板上，魏然掐着他的下颚，让他识相伸出舌头张开嘴巴，抚慰着自己还没射精的性器。  
依旧是被妥善照顾，睡到下午神清气爽的高天佐，看着魏然在餐桌留的晚餐和纸条，还有同样被照顾的很好的猫咪。找了块小肉干把安静抱在怀里，贿赂说，“谢谢静姐，静姐昨天帮了我大忙。”  
一天，魏然正在工作室看着音轨工程文件，自己的手机登登想起来。  
指纹解锁打开，果然是高天佐，发了自己一大堆避孕套润滑的购买链接，问他买什么好啊。  
幸亏没人站在魏然身后看见手机屏幕，也没人发现低头的魏然正在脸红，魏然回了句，“你看着买，随便。”  
高天佐的回应几乎是立刻，“随便买怎么行，你用我也爽啊。”


End file.
